Valentines Day Gettogethers
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: He didn’t even have to think twice about that before he crashed his lips on hers. LATE VALENTINE'S DAY ONESHOT. Miley/Mitchel. READ&REVIEW, please!


Okay, so here's the Mitchel & Miley valentines day one shot that I promised you all! Hope you like it! For all of you people that have accounts on you guys inspired me for some parts of this.

**Fights, make-ups, and get togethers.**

----------------------------

It was hard, very very hard. Miley Cyrus was ignoring both Mitchel and Emily, her two best friends. Two weeks ago she had watched Mitchel and Emily's video that promoted their song. She laughed at them and thought it was funny, until it got to the one part. The part where they had totally just insulted her. It was meant as a joke, but it sure didn't feel like it to her. 'What's Hannah Montana?' and 'Who's Hannah Montana?' She felt like they had just stabbed a knife through her heard and twisted it all around before taking it out.

She also wanted to go right up to them and scream at them, "Who's Hannah Montana you ask? How about the show that kick started your career? Huh? Remember it now? You'd be NOTHING without Hannah Montana and you don't even respect it?" But instead she settled for ignoring them after yelling at them a little. She remembered that day two weeks ago like it was yesterday….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mitchel and Emily had just told her about the video so she got on the computer and watched it. When the part came up, where they said 'Who's Hannah Montana?' and 'What's Hannah Montana?' Her heart had just got stabbed and ripped out. When she heard about the 'Sweet Life of Mitchel and Emily' she felt like her heart had gotten cut up and stomped on. He acted like he didn't even remember about the concert, or anything else that happened between them for that much. But, for the most part, she had just totally lost ALL her respect for them_

_She took out her cell phone and three-wayed her, Emily, and Mitchel. "Hello?" They both answered._

"_WHAT THE HECK?" She screamed. "I totally just lost my respect for the both of you! You guys just insulted the show that launched your career. And you just insulted me! You dissed me! Who could you guys? That was just rude!"_

"_What are you talking about Miles?" Mitchel asked her._

"_What's Hannah Montana?" She said in a lower voice to imitate him, then changed her voice to a higher pitch to match Emily's, "Yeah, who's Hannah Montana?"_

"_It was just a joke Miley, calm down. It was meant to be funny." Emily told her._

"_Meant to be funny or not, it wasn't. You guys just hurt me, you guys hurt me bad. I don't even see how you could THINK of saying something to insult the show that you would be NOTHING without and your best friend. Well, as of now your EX-best friend." She put an emphasis on the ex._

"_You're over reacting Miley." Mitchel said, slightly hurt._

"_Yeah, seriously. You're getting way out of line." Emily fought back towards her._

"_Um, no I'm not. Emily your comment seemed hostile. And Mitchel, yours hurt me." She said the last part in a voice which anybody could tell she was hurt._

"_No it wasn't." Even a stranger could tell she was lying._

"_We're sorry." Mitchel told her sincerely._

"_I'm not." Emily said snottily._

_Miley got a little angrier at Emily and softened a little at Mitchel, "Plus, Mitch, when you said that you made it seem like you forgot EVERYTHING that happened between us. What about the concert? The handholding, the flirting, the glances! Yeah, I'll admit. I'm a flirt and it's fun but Mitchel I don't just flirt with you because it's fun." Miley didn't know what she was saying. It was all coming out on it's own. She tried to stop talking but she couldn't._

_Emily interrupted her, "Looks like somebody is admitting they have a crush on you Mitchel."_

"_Do you Miley?" He asked quietly._

"_NO! Why don't you just shut up Em? Me and Mitchel are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. I think of him as my best friend and he thinks of me as his. You sound jealous!" She almost screamed._

"_JEALOUS?! I'm NOT jealous!" Emily said to her._

"_I think you are," Miley said. "I get most of the attention so you're jealous. Well here's a newsflash for you, I don't ask for it. I originally tried out for the part of Lilly, do you honestly think I'd be getting all the attention then? No, I wouldn't. It comes with the part. You don't have to be jealous!"_

"_Whatever Miley. Don't talk to me." The next thing Miley and Mitchel heard was a click._

"_You were a little harsh on her, Miles." Mitchel said._

"_Ugh!" Miley snapped the phone shut._

**END FLASHBACK**

Miley didn't even know how that fight got that out of control to have her two best friends mad at her. It was now Valentines Day and she hasn't spoke to either one of them since. She was alone at her house, laying on her bed doing nothing except thinking. Her parents were out somewhere, they just wanted the day alone. Her older brother is practicing with Metro Station. Noah was at one of her friends houses. And her older sister was with her boyfriend.

She heard her phone ringing and looked at the caller ID, it read EMILY on the front of it. She sighed and pressed 'ignore.' Her phone made a beeping sound next, signaling a voicemail. She called it and listened to it.

_Hey Miles, It's Em. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for before. I couldn't help it. It's kind of expected for me to be jealous though, you know? I'm sorry though. Call me back. Bye. _Miley laid the phone beside her and turned on her TV. She saw that an episode of Hannah Montana was on and left it on there.

She started drifting off when she heard her door opening. "Miles?" She jumped and fell off of her bed. She looked to see who it was.

"MITCHEL! You gave me a heart attack." He laughed at her and held his hand out to help her up.

"Sorry, why are you alone this valentines day?" He asked her sitting on her bed.

"Aren't you mad at me? What are you doing here?" She said acting like she didn't hear his question.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked her.

She thought about it for a second, "No. No, I - I guess not."

He was taken aback by surprise, "You're not?"

"No," She admitted. "You guys just hurt my feelings. You acted like I didn't exist, or the show didn't exist. Especially you, Mitchel. You acted like nothing has happened between us. When, a lot happened between us Mitch. A lot. Think about the concert, Mitchel! We flirted, held hands, all of that stuff! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He smiled at her, "Of course it does! Miles, that did mean a lot to me. Since you're kind of confessing I might as well confess too. Haven't you noticed that I talk about you non-stop to the reporters and magazines and all of that? And seriously, who else would I text at 2 am? Only you! And no offense to Emily but if she was staring at a guy in the front row, I wouldn't go up to him and tell him to back up for her to stop staring. Only you! Don't you understand? I really like you. You're to blind to see it though."

If she wasn't sitting down she was pretty sure she would have fallen from shock, "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I do." He looked at her then looked away.

"Well, that's just great. Because I do too. But, I got to let you know. I'm a BIG flirt. I flirt with a lot of guys. So don't get jealous, okay?" She gave him a sly smile.

"Well then, I have to warn you, I don't like sticking to one girl, so I'm going to flirt too." He gave her a smirk.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Mitchel." He didn't even have to think twice about that before he crashed his lips on hers. She stumbled back a little bit but caught herself by her hand and put the other one around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her even closer to him.

She pulled back slightly, "My dad would kill me if he saw us right now. He's so protective."

"Good thing he's not here right now, huh? Wouldn't want my best friend dead." He whispered back to her.

"No wouldn't want that." She pulled him closer yet and kissed him again.

"Happy Valentines Day, Miley." He whispered against her lips.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Mitch."

-----------------------

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not putting his up on Valentines day. I've been really sick and I had to stay in the hospital for a couple days, I just got out earlier today so I finally had time to finish this! I hoped you all liked it! Review please!**


End file.
